


Neo Zone [ON HIATUS]

by jinculty



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Badass NCT Ensemble, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But it's okay, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Whipped for Jisung, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Jisung is kunfused, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, No Smut, OT21 (NCT), OT23 (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Taeyong is a mom, it's going to be ot23, just mentioned, just need a way to include shotaro and sungchan, other groups make an appearance, so is kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinculty/pseuds/jinculty
Summary: After the tragic death of his parents, eighteen year old Park Jisung must live with his aunt in Seoul. Being hunted by old memories in his sleep, he seeks for a fresh beginning. Thinking that his life will go on just like before, he soon is confronted with the dark side of the city.Welcome to Neo Zone, the territory of one of the biggest mafias in the world, 𝗡𝗲𝗼 𝗖𝘂𝗹𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗶𝗲.cross-posted on Wattpad under same acc name
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my new story! This time it's a NCT mafia au bc why not?  
> Please know that English is not my native language so there will be some mistakes. 
> 
> this story will contain:  
> -description of violence, blood and injuries  
> -curse words  
> -even though this is a platonic Jisung x everyone story there will be ships so boyxboy warning  
> -i will most likely not write smut (i will just mention it or something but nothing to graphic) because i suck at writing it and don't really feel comfortable doing so but i guess there will be dirty jokes bc why not
> 
> other groups will be mentioned but nothing too detailed (i think)

Neo Culture Technologie (NCT)   
-consists of currently 20 members in the inner circle  
-is one of the most powerful mafias in south korea with a main focus on Seoul  
-has alliances with other groups of organized crime

members:

Lee Taeyong  
THE BOSS  
-head of the organization  
-makes all the important decisions 

Seo Youngho/Johnny  
THE UNDERBOSS  
-second-in-command   
-makes decisions when Taeyong is not around  
-goes on missions with 127

Moon Taeil  
THE ADVISOR  
-oldest of the family  
-gives advise, counsel or informations regarding the mission to Taeyong

127 

Kim Doyoung  
CAPO OF 127  
-in charge of the 127 unit  
-takes care of transaction from weapon dealing, smuggling, etc.   
-weapon expert 

Jung Jaehyun  
THE BUSINESSMAN   
-in charge of the public side   
-initiate deals  
-makes sure the activities of the organization and the members stay hidden  
-has contacts everywhere   
-eliminates all troublemakers

Kim Jungwoo  
THE DOCTOR  
-takes care of the injured members  
-sometimes goes on missions too but stays in the headquarter most of the time

Nakamoto Yuta

THE SMUGGLER  
-is the one who imports the weapons and drugs  
-weapon expert 

WayV

Qian Kun  
CAPO OF WAYV  
-in charge of the WayV unit  
-works as part of the interogation team

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten  
THE SPY AND ABDUCTOR  
-infiltrates rival mafias or companies to gather information  
-is a highly capable fighter  
-is part of the abduction team

Dong Sicheng/WinWin  
THE SPY  
-like Ten he infiltrates rival mafias or companies for information  
-also a highly qualified fighter   
-sometimes functionates as a doctor when needed on missions

Wong Yukhei/Lucas  
THE ASSASIN   
-assasinates people that are a thread or on behalf of clients   
-works from close range   
-fighter

Xiao Dejun/Xiaojun   
THE SNIPER  
-assasinates people that are a thread or on behalf of clients like Lucas  
-works from a far range  
-never misses his target

Wong Kunhuang/Hendery  
THE INTEROGATOR/ABDUCTOR  
-interogates members of rival organizations or snitches for information  
-work together with Kun  
\- is also part of abduction team

Liu YangYang  
THE DRIVER  
-makes sure everyone escapes from the crime scene safely   
-fast driver, knows the city like his coat pocket  
-when needed he helps out as an abductor

Dream

Lee Minhyung/Mark  
CAPO OF DREAM  
-in charge of Dream unit  
-takes care of transaction from drug dealing, cyber crime and robbery  
-is also an active agent

Huang Renjun  
THE HACKER  
-in charge of most of the cyber crime  
-during robberies he is not on field but takes care of everything behind the scenes   
-he can find out everything about everyone and can hack into everything

Lee Donghyuck/Haechan  
THE AGENT  
-goes on missions on behalf of a client or to make money for the organization   
-robbs banks, companies, stores, etc.   
-he is really fast  
-likes to show of his abilities 

Lee Jeno  
THE AGENT  
-goes on missions on behalf of clients or to make money for the organization   
-robbs banks, companies, stores, etc.   
-has a rather calm personality   
-plans the missions together with Mark

Na Jaemin  
THE AGENT  
-goes in missions on behalf of clients or to make money for the organization   
-robbs banks, companies, stores, etc.   
-finds happiness in blowing things up  
-likes to kiss the other members

Zhong Chenle  
THE DEALER   
-he is in charge of the drug dealing  
-escaped the police multiple times  
-one of the most famous dealers  
\- cheerful and dolphin laugh but can be quite scary when angry

Park Jisung  
?   
-student  
-is bad at socializing   
-lives with his aunt  
-has currently no association with NCT


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that i cross posted this story on Wattpad with the same name and also my user is the same!

It was silent.

Just the blood rushing through my veins could be heard. 

My eyes were pressed closed tightly while my lungs protest against the lack of oxygen. 

The water around my body felt cold yet comforting like it numbed all the pain. 

It felt like i was weightless, floating in nothingness. 

Suddenly there was a ringing noice which was subdued throughout the water. 

My eyelids shot open and with a loud gasp my upper body shoved itself in a sitting position. Water was falling from my hair which now clung to my forehead. With an annoyed sigh i dried my hands on the towel that lay beside the bathtub. I took my phone in my hand and looked at the incoming call. With a little bit of hesitation i answered and as soon as i did, the voice of my aunt could be heard.

"hello? Jisung?" 

"yeah what's the matter?", i asked letting the towel fall on the floor as i sat myself in the right position that didn't caused my butt to go numb. 

"i'm sorry but i won't be able to come home for the weekend. My boss decided it was a good idea to drive to Busan for an important meeting and i was ordered to go with him.", she said, the exhaust clearly in her voice. 

"it's okay. Don't worry about it, i'll be fine.", i said, trying to sound like i believed my own words. 

"i'm so sorry, i know you hate being alone. I try being back as soon as possible."

"okay. Be safe." 

"Will be. You too okay? Promise me." 

"I promise."

"Bye Jisung. I will try calling when i arrive."

"Bye." and with that being said i hung up. 

My aunt is right. I hate being alone and that for a few days but it's not her fault. She works as the personal assistant for some rich ass CEO that made it his job to make her life even more difficult than it already is. But the job pays well and money is something we desperately need. I would like to help too by getting a job myself but no one really wanted to hire me. What can i say, i am pretty unexperienced in almost everything which makes my feel useless a lot. My aunt also said i should concentrate on school instead so i get a good degree. 

Well it was not easy for both of us at the moment. 

After lying in the tube for a little while longer i stood up and grabbed the towel again. Stepping out of the tube und the bath mat which was kinda difficult due to my leg that fell asleep. Drying my body with the towel i put it around my waist and took a smaller one to rub my hair dry.

With that being done, i walked into my room and searched through my closet for some clothes to wear. In the end i decided for some black cargo pants and a grey sweater. 

After i dressed myself i did go into the hall and put on some black sneakers and my black bucket hat which hid my dark hair with blonde highlights in it. I made sure that i had my phone and money with me and crabbed my keys to lock the door after i stepped outside of the small apartment my aunt and i share. 

With long strides i walked down the halls off the apartment building to the elevator. With that i drove down to the ground floor and walked past all the mailboxes out of the building. 

It's a good thing that we live pretty much in the center of the city. The neighborhood may not be the best but it's better then nothing. Before everything went downhill i used to live in a small town next to Seoul together with my parents. But unfortunately they both died a few month ago in a terrible accident which left me as the only survivor and with constant nightmares. With my grandparents also already gone my aunt is the only living relativ i have left. She didn't hesitated to take me in even though she is short on money but i'm grateful and try to take care of the household while she is at work and i'm not in school even though it sometimes results in breaking something. What can i say, sometimes my hands are too large, so what? 

Walking down the street, i could already see the park in the distance. Everytime everything gets too much for me i go to that park and sit on the bench infront of the small lake which is kinda hidden away by a large birch. I don't really remember how i found this spot but i instantly fell in love with it. Not many people to none came by and from the bench you have a beautiful view over the lake and some other parts of the park. The sun already begann to set so i watched the sunset while sitting down. 

After i was realesed from the hospital, which was a month ago, i moved in with my aunt. She is a lovely and caring woman and the loss of her older sister took a toll on her but i can feel that she finds some kind comfort in my presence. She always tells me that it is as if a part of my mother is still with her. 

The next weeks where not easy. I spend most of the time in my poorly decorated room while my aunt went to work. I was also taken out of school for a while, resuming most of my lesson online. Of course i have to go back soon to graduate which did not really sit well with me. 

I've never had friends in school, was always the shy and akward kid that sat in the back of the class and only opened my mouth when the teacher asked a question that couldn't be answered with shaking the head. My biggest problem is that i do not know how to approch other people and my classmates never tried to talk to my too so i guess i would stay alone, not that i care. It has always been like that. 

With slight shock i noticed that the sun already switched places with the moon which meant that it was nearly pitch black. How did i not realised that? 

I hurriedly turned on the flashlight of my phone so i don't accidentally trip and started making my way out of the park. I decided to get something to eat because there was probably nothing in the refrigerator at home, neither my aunt nor i had the time to go buy groceries. So i made my way to the nearest supermarket which was opened 24/7.

When i stepped inside the store i was instantly blinded by the bright light. After getting used to it i walked down the aisles in search of something decent and cheap to eat. In the end i bought some ramen. 

Walking out of the store i shuddered. Now that the sun didn't shine anymore the air became colder. My steps begann to speed up with the goal of getting home as fast as possible. The white plastic bag in my hand started to swing back and forth and my eyes where glued on the ground. Because of that i didn't see the person walking directly towards me. With a little yelp i lost balance as i crashed into the broad man infront of me and landed on the ground.With my butt hurting from the fall i looked up at the man who looked down on me with a frown. 

"Watch where you are going you brat.", he said and literally snarled at me as he tighten the hold on his phone. 

"Same goes for you.", i mumbled and slowly started to stand up. I rubbed off the dirt from my pants and bent down to pick up the bag. 

"What did you just said?", the man said, his frown deepening and his face turning slightly red from anger. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't look on your phone all the time. just saying.", i responded quitly and put up my arms in surrender.

"Don't be so cocky you little brat. How about i teach you how the respect your elders, huh?", the man said and stepped a few steps forward which made my go backwards slightly. He was maybe as tall as i was was but with much more muscles and his shoulders broader than these of Mr. Kim from the restaurant near my home and that says something. His black hair is cut in a buzz cut and his eyes glistened a look of superiority. All in all he was probably all muscle and no brain but even with that fact i couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him. 

"Sorry.", i mumbled and tried to walk past him but he quickly put his hand around my wrist and yanked me back into the nearest alley. Wow agressiv much. 

With pain in my back from the second time i fell today i tried to stand up just for the man's foot to step on my chest on forcing me back onto the ground. I grunted, the air getting knocked out of my lungs. With my hands i grabbed his boot and tried to get them off of me but he only put more pressure on it. 

"Yeah now you are not that cocky anymore, fucking brat. You should've just apologized like a good little boy.", he said while he bent down to me as he spoke and i swear i got half of his spit in my face thanks to his angry talking. 

Still having a hard time breathing with that heavy as man on top of me, i tried once more to remove his foot but gave up after it felt like my ribs were breaking. Seriously why does he get so angry about it, someone got anger issues. 

"Maybe you should get your dirty feet of this boy before i kick your non existing ass.", said a voice out of nowhere. 

With some difficulties i managed to look behind the broad shouldered man to the other who stood in the opening of the alley. Because of the darkness i couldn't see that much but he was tall, even taller than me. He wore mostly dark clothes, black jeans, black shirt and jacket just his hair shone a little red in the light of the latern nearby. A shadow was casted over the mans face as he stepped closer to us. The guys foot finally vanished from my chest as he turned to the newcomer and i desperately tried to get as much air in my lungs as possible. 

"And who are you?", the man asked and tried to make himself seem taller which actually just looked ridiculous. 

"I'm batman.", said mister gaint in the most serious voice which made my chuckle as i rubbed my hurting chest and tried to ignore the aching lungs. 

"Don't fuck with me you brat!", the broad-shoulder-man said and tried to swing his fist at mister gaint's face. 

The taller man quickly stepped aside which resulted in the other guy stumbling forward. "Really this is the best insult you have?", said tall boy and planted his right foot on the ass of the man without a care in the world and sent him flying out of the alley. 

The man stood up, took a look at the taller and decided to just runaway. Well shit... 

"Told you i'd kick your ass, coward.", mumble the tall guy and turned around to face me, "You alright kid?"

"Yeah i'm fine. Thanks for helping me.", i said as i stood up from the ground and looked around for my ramen. Suddenly my legs started to shake and give in. I was half way on the ground as the mans arms were slung around my body to hold me up. 

My breathing started to become faster. The burning feeling not submitting. Panic started to rise in me. It fucking hurts! I c-can't... 

"Hey kid, talk to me. Hey!", that was all i could hear as i tried to catch my breath and black spots started to dance infront of my eyes. My eyelids suddenly felt so heavy and with that they slid shut completely and my whole body became motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first real chapter... hope you liked it!


	3. Two

With immense pain in my head i slowly opened my eyes. The world stood upside down, my body getting hold back from falling thanks to the seat belt.

Carefuly i tried to turn my head, my sight blurring once more as pain shot through my whole body. Tears started building in my eyes.

Throughout the constant ringing in my ears i could hear sirens. I looked ahead of me. Our car was turned upside down. My parents both still in their seats, unconscious. My eyes widened as i saw the large puddle blood forming underneath my mother. Her skin turning as white as a sheet of paper.

From the corner of my eye i could see fire, just a small flame but i knew if it came into contact with the petrol that leaked from our car it was over.

"Help.", i tried to say but it came out in a small barely noticeable tone because of the dryness of throat. I started to swallow a few times but before i could say anything else a pair of hands took hold of my body as i felt the seat belt loosing. With a thud and small whine i landed half in the arms of a person and the metall roof of the car.

"Come on let's get you out of here. We don't have much time.", said the stranger with smoothing voice but also with slight panic.

The man pulled me out of the car onto the asphalt. As soon as i were out, paramedics came up us and put me on a stretcher.

"My mum... dad... please.", i said half conscious. The paramedics and firefighters ran around frantically.

Next to me i could see my father also on a stretcher getting carried away in hurry with a oxygen mask pressed on his nose and mouth.

I wanted to say something but an oxygen mask landed on my face, giving me a more comfortable way to breath.

Suddenly loud screams interrupted the air men and women started to run. Shortly after a deafening bang could be heard as the tank of the car exploded. Flames started dancing a few meters high as firefighters started to extinguish it.

More tears begann flooding down my cheeks as my eyes slipped close.

***

I woke up with the urge to throw up. With a little force i opened my eyes and was met with an unfamiliar ceiling. Wait that isn't my room. But it also does not look like a hospital room either. Where the hell am i?

Suddenly i remembered the what happend earlier. The man... oh god he kidnapped me. Oh my god. With panic flooding through my whole body, i sat up in a vertical position. The room i am in is mostly dark, only the light from a little lamp on the desk gave. e the opportunity to see something. I looked down on me and realised the badge around my chest that held an ice pack in place. Confused i tried to look under the ice pack and my eyes met a large bruise on the middle of my chest. I hissed as i put my legs over the edge of the bed.

As soon as i wanted to stand up, the door on the opposite of the bed opened. A dark haired and tall young man walked in that suspiciously resembles a puppy. He wore a white laboratory coat over a dark blue shirt an some black pants. 

The man looks up from the paper in his hand and looks at me with warm eyes. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling?", he asked with the softest voice i've ever heard.

"M-my chest hurts a bit but otherwise nothing.", i mumbled and looked at him kind of irritated. Who was he? 

"Well that was to be expected. You got a nasty bruise but don't worry you just have to put ice on it and in a few days it will be gone. You can be happy that nothing is broken, when you arrived you had a pretty hard time breathing.", he said while he folded the paper and put it into his coat pocket. 

" You must have a lot of questions, Jisung."

"How do you know my name?", i asked with a little panic in my voice and moved away from him as good as i could. Who the hell is that guy and how did he find out my name?

"We found your ID card in your pocket. My name is Kim Jungwoo by the way. How about you put on a shirt and follow me, there is someone who wants to meet you.", said the man, now identified as Jungwoo, and pointed at the chair beside the bed on which my sweater laid. 

As fast as i could i put it on, not feeling very comfortable with my chest being bare in front of a stranger. With hesitation i stood up and slowly walked towards him. 

"Don't worry, we won't bite.", he assured and smiled at me. Then he opened the door and held it open so i could walk through it. 

With a thud the door closed behind us and i followed Jungwoo down the hallway which was illuminated by various lamp on the ceiling. 

Two minutes and long hallways later we arrived at a large wooden door. Jungwoo gently knocked at it and not even waited to hear a confirmation to enter as he opened it. 

Making myself as small as possible i walked behind him into the room. Slight fear started raising in my chest but who wouldn't be scared? For all i know these people could be some psychopaths. 

The room was huge and when i say huge i mean really huge maybe as big as my whole apartment. On the opposite wall was a row of large windows which gave free the view over the giant estate. On the wall to the left and right where long bookshelves with all kind of books and folders in them and in the middle of the room stood a big round table with many chairs, all of them occupied by unknown men. 

Jungwoo laid a gentle hand on my shoulder before he walked to the table and sat down next to a man with dyed blonde hair and one of the most handsome faces to ever exist. 

Standing totally exposed in front of so many strangers made me feel uncomfortable and hat me shifting on my feet. I nervously looked to the ground which suddenly became very interesting to me. 

The noise of a chair being pulled back interrupted the short silence and made look up. 

A man with bright blue styled hair stood up. He was shorter than me but had this aura that told me to not mess with him. And of course he was also ridiculously handsome, like every other person in this room. Seriously what do they eat for breakfast? Fairy dust? 

"Welcome Park Jisung, i'm Lee Taeyong. Come on sit down i would like you to answer some questions for me.", said Lee Taeyong and pointed at the only empty chair at the table. I walked towards and sat down. My fingers became sweaty and i grabbed the material of my pants. Next to me sat a guy with dark brown hair, high cheekbones and seagull eyebrows. On my left was Jungwoo, which i was clad for because at least he was sort of familiar. 

"So Jisung, you may not know that but the guy that bothered you yesterday, was a member of a gang in this area who believe that the city is theirs. He may have a low rank but he's a gang member nonetheless.", started Taeyong and looked me in the eyes with a serious gaze. Wait a gang member? Like with guns and drugs and all?

" I-i don't understand. How do you know that? And who are you all? Like... i just woke up and i'm so confused right now. Why is nobody explaining stuff?", i asked scared at first but then the urge to know what the hell is even going on won. I want to know where i am, who they are and i want to go home. Oh shit home... my aunt probably called and i didn't answer. She must be worried. 

"We know because Johnny, the one who saved you and bought you here, saw the symbol of the gang on the mans neck. And to who we are... we are Neo Culture Technologie, short NCT, the rulers of Seouls underground.", said Taeyong while he made a loose hand gesture at the man beside him and now that i looked closely i could recognize the guy from yesterday. 

" You are in our headquarters right now. After you passed out i bought you here for your own safety.", said Johnny and leaned back in his chair. 

"Tell me kid, what did that guy want from you?", asked Taeyong. 

"I... he wanted nothing from me. At least not really. Well i accidentally bumped into him and he blamed me even though he also didn't pay attention where he was going. I just told him that and he became really angry. He shoved me into the alley and well put his heavy ass foot on me.", i ended my little rant and pouted slightly while gently rubbing the bruise through my sweater. 

" I see. Well kid you should be careful for the next few weeks. Maybe he hold a grudge especially after he got his ass handed to him.", Taeyong, who i assumed was the boss, said. His face not showing a single emotion. 

"You can go home now. Johnny will drive you.", said the blue haired male and stood up, just like the rest. 

Jungwoo put his hand on my shoulder one last time befor he left the room together with the blonde guy and the seagull-guy. 

Johnny and i were the only one left. He gestured me to follow him and together we walked down many hallways again, till be arrived in an underground parking lot. I looked at the many expensive cars in wonder but quickly shook my head and followed the tall male. 

We entered a black shiny car which probably costs more that my life and drove out of the underground parking space. 

"Here is your phone and ramen by the way. I made sure non of the guy ate it while you were knocked out.",said Johnny and handed me the plastic bag and my phone with out looking at me. 

"Thank you. Not just for saving my food but also my ass.", i said sincerely. 

"No problem kid. Just be careful, like Taeyong said. Gang are no fun and i should know, i'm in one.", he said and threw a little smile at me. 

I told him my adress and the rest of the ride went by in silence. 

***

"The kid is at safely at hime now.", said the tall man as he entered the bosses office. 

"That's good.", said the blue haired male and rubbed his tired eyes. He schould really get some sleep soon. 

"What do we plan to do now? There is a chance that this guy will want to avenge his bruised ego and look at this kid, he is so thin. He wouldn't stand a chance.", said Taeil who sat on the couch while sipping tea. 

"We will keep an eye on him.", said Taeyong, "Renjun has to find out everything about him and tell Ten and Sicheng to get ready. Also tell Chenle to concentrate himself more on the area around Jisung's apartment building while hes out." 

"Understood.", said Taeil and Johnny in at the same time and exist the office. 

"You look really tired. How about you go lay down. I'll make you a tea.", said Jaehyun who stood next to me the whole time. 

"Thank you, Jae.", said Taeyong and gave the taller male a peck on the cheek before also leaving his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wayv comeback is near and i'm sooo excited! also my exams are over and now i have to wait till we get the results and i'm honestly scared.
> 
> Well anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Three

"Jisung wake up! You have school today." 

The voice of my aunt woke me up from my sleep. Confused i blinked a few times before i sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. Yeah right, today i will go back to school. 

The strange encounter with this NCT gang was a week ago and till now nothing happend. My aunt nearly had a heart attack when i didn't answer her back then and it took me awhile to calm her down. 

Because i was scared the first few days after the incident i decided to stay inside which my aunt didn't really liked. In order to leave my room again she told my school that i will come back to school till i graduate in a few months. Of course i wasn't okay with it and after some discussions with her i gave in. I hated it to see her so worked up. 

Feeling totally unmotivated, i stood up from my warm and comfortable bed and made my way to the small bathroom across the hall. By doing that i stubbed my toe at the door because of my half open eyes. I cursed as silent as i could, not wanting to get scolded by my aunt and with incredible pain i continued my walk. 

After i went to the toilet, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, i changed into a light blue tight jeans, a white shirt and a random blue jacket i found somewhere in my closet. I walked to the kitchen and made myself some cereals which i ate in silence. 

"Okay Jisung, i will go to work now. Please be careful, you can do it. It's just a two months to go.", she said and kissed my forehead. 

"Alright, bye auntie. Good luck on work.", i replied with my mouth half full with milk. 

She waved and then left the apartment. I took my backpack from my room and stuffed all my books in it, then a water bottle and a sandwich my aunt made. I slowly put on my shoes, trying to buy myself as much time as possible, before grabbing my phone and keys and leaving the apartment but not without locking the door. 

On my way out of the building i put in my headphones and turned the volume on the maximum. Starring straight ahead i walked down the street to my school. Now it only took my five to ten minutes to get me there, before it was a thirty minute drive with the car. 

I arrived at school and looked at the same building i saw for years now. Already getting tired of the shit i have to deal with i walked into the school as one of the last persons. Trying to be as invisible as possible was not exactly easy with my height so some students in the corridors recognized me and started giving me weird looks. Making myself as small as possible i walked into the classroom and sat down in my old seat. 

With a tired sign i put my head on my crossed arms and waited for the lesson to beginn. 

***

"The sightings of members of the rival gang have increased these past days.", said Johnny as he stood before Taeyong's desk. The later sitting in his chair starring at the board with all kinds of photos of people or locations on it. 

"These are only a few shots Renjun got from the CCTV's. The possibility that they are just here for a deal with another gang is unlikely. Ten asked around and nobody is in connection with them. Chenle also reported that some really shady people hang around the alleys lately.", said Taeil who sat once again on the couch and looked through a folder. 

"Do you think that has something to do with the kid. Before the incident they weren't that active.", asked Taeyong into the room. 

"Renjun did a background check. He is a normal eighteen year old students. His parents died a few months ago in an accident and he now lives with his aunt.", replied Taeil and closed the folder with Park Jisungs whole life story in it, "What could they probably want from him? Just because of that simple incident in the alley they wouldn't tail him." 

"Maybe it's because of his aunt? I mean she works for a really rich man.", said Johnny. 

"No. If they wanted to steal something from him they would do it themselves. Also there would be no use blackmailing the CEO with his secretary.", spoke the blue haired leader and signed. 

"Let's continue keeping an eye on Jisung. At least till we have more information.", said Taeyong and walked towards the door,"God i need a sandwich." 

The wooden door closed behind the boss and left Taeil and Johnny to roll their eyes at their leader. 

***

I stared at the same sentence over and over again. Since ten minutes i tried to read the text in his history book but the excited chatter inside the large cafeteria didn't made it easy for me.

With an annoyed expression i closed my book and put it back in his backpack. I then took out my sandwich, which was a little deformed due to the books that lied on it, and begann to eat in silence.

Iwas the only one sitting on the table far in the right corner of the giant room. Here weren't as many people as in the middle.

With an bored expression my gaze through the large windows to my left to the parking lot that was maybe fifteen meters away. Between all the run down cars of my fellow students i could see a brand new shiny black car. The windows were tinted and even if i wanted due to the distance i couldn't see anything. Suspicion raised inside me. As far as i knew no student ever had an expensive car like that. On this school mostly people from middle class go.

No letting the car out of my sight, i finished eating my food. The sudden noice of the bell signaled me that the break was over.

Bending down, i picked up my backpack and once again looked outside. Searching the whole parking lot with my eyes i realised that the black car was gone.

Shrugging with my shoulders, i made my way to my next class. 

***

As soon as the last period was over, i made my way out of the school building. 

Finally having the feeling to breathe i took in the chill air while i made my way down the path. 

The day went by painfully slow, the stares i earned were burning into my back and all around it was a rather uncomfortable situation. What i was grateful for was that no one tried to talk to me, not even my teachers. 

Walking in the direction of my home i once again spotted a mysterious black car on the other side of the road. Trying to be as subtle as possible, i glanced at the car but even now that i was near it i couldn't see anything inside. 

A shiver ran down my spine. It felt like there were eyes on me even though i was the only one walking on the street. I pulled out my phone and quickly turned down my music that blasted through my earphones. 

I'm not dumb, my mother always warned me about bad people that waited in a car, parked on the side of the road, to snatch you away. It also didn't help that i watched a thriller last night which caused my imagination to run wild. 

Automatically my steps got faster. I grabbed the stripes of my backpack and stared ahead of me not trying to alarm the possible kidnappers. 

The apartment is just two minutes away, i can do it. 

I walked around a corner, not slowing down. Suddenly there were the unmistakable sound of foot steps behind me, heavy boots meeting the concrete. Sweat started to build on my forehead and my eyes still stared infront of me in a stubborn manner. My breath begann picking up in pace and i was only seconds away from breaking into a full sprint. 

But then a hand came out of the alley next to me. My eyes widened. It grabbed my left arm and jerked me inside the shadows of the two buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter... also turn back time is out and i'm sreaming omg


	5. Chapter 5

Panicked i tried to grab the hand that is firmly pressed onto my mouth. An arm is slang around my waist as the person dragged me futher into the dark alley. I dragged my feet on the ground, hoping to slow down the person that was currently holding me. 

"Be quite!", hissed the person in my ear. The voice definitely belongs to a male and from the pitch i guessed that he couldn't be much older than my. 

When i tried to speak my sound were muffled by the hand which caused me to realese a bunch of strange noises i didn't know i could make. 

Frustration started to take over as i realised that the grip on my body was really strong and i couldn't easily escape. Was i really about to get kidnapped? Just like that? 

The people's footsteps that followed me just now stopped at the entrance of the alley. They said something but because they whispered i couldn't understand anything. 

The guy that was still holding my, pressed his back futher against the wall and crunched down behind a dumpster which resulted in me basically sitting in his lap. I begann to squirm in his hold but he just tightened his grip. 

After some intense moments in silence they two strangers outside of the alley walked away with hurried steps. Behind me i heard an relieved sigh and i wanted to cry as the hand on my mouth disappeared and the person's arm loosened around me. I quickly stood up and and turned around to look at the guys face. 

"What the fuck was that?!", i whisper shouted, totally confused. It seems like he didn't knew the creepy guys from earlier. But why was he protecting me? And what is he doing in an alley? 

"I saved your ass from being kidnapped dumbass. Or would rather be tied up in their car right now?", he said and took out his phone from the pocket of his pants. When he turned it on, the light illuminated his face and i was able to see him probably. 

He was young, my age or at least a few years older just as i predicted. His black hair hung over his eyes as he was concentrated on something on his phone. His lips where pressed together and his jaw clenched. When be looked up at me his brown eyes stared into mine. And in this moment i realised that he looked somewhat familiar to me. 

"Let's go.", he said and grabbed my arm. Suprised i stumbled out of the alley, right behind him. 

"What do you mean 'let's go'? Where are you taking me? Hey are you even listening?", i asked while trying to break loose. 

"Taeyong wants to see you.", was the only thing he said and walked down the street with my arm still in his hand. 

As soon as he said the name of the gang leader i was reminded of why the boy looked familiar. He was sitting on the table with the other members. So he is part of NCT? 

Without really knowing why, the pressure on my shoulders lessened. If he was from NCT he wouldn't hurt me right? 

***

Only ten minutes later we were on our way to the headquaters. 

After Chenle, i finally learned his name, dragged my through the streets for some time we arrived in Gwanghwamun, one of the buisness districts here in Seoul. 

We were walking on the sidewalk when a fancy car pulled up beside us. Chenle quickly opened the door and gestured me to get in. With a little hesitation i got in the car with Chenle getting in right after me. 

In the driver's seat sat a man i also saw with the gang. His hair was dyed in a dark blueish color and he wore an expensive suit which suited him perfectly and as he gave me a reassuring smile, dimples started to build on his cheeks. 

"Long time no see, Jisung-ah.", said the man. 

Chenle let himself fall into the seat next to me and as soon as the car door was shut, the car begann moving with immense speed. 

"Would you please slow down! God, Jaehyun-hyung are you trying to kill us!", practically screamed Chenle at the handsome man, Jaehyun. 

"I'm perfectly capable of driving thanks for your confidence in me, Chenle.", spoke Jaehyun while giving the boy behind him a glance over his shoulder. But Chenle was not having it and quickly turned Jaehyuns head back to the front. 

"Eyes on the road, dumbass."

***

After a rather nerve wreckingdrive in the luxury car and more bickering between the two gang members, we turned into a more narrow road, away from the main street. Tall trees stood at both sides of the road. 

The first time i was in the headquarters, i didn't really pay attention to my surroundings. I was too occupied to deal with everything that happend so this was basically the first time i laid my eyes on the whole estate that appeared at the end of the road. 

The car stopped infront of large iron gates and Jaehyun let down the window. He pressed down on a button at the wall and after a short wait the gates swung open and granted us access. 

My eyes widened at the sight before me. The gravel path we were currently driving on ended with a roundabout which had grass with a small fountain in the middle. 

On both sides of the path was grass with some well kept bushes and flowers. Another path led away from the main one and ended at a large white garage door. 

The mansion was breathing and large. The beige facade was decorated by many windows and ornaments. All in all it looked more like the home of a royal than a headquarter for a gang. How could i not notice that last time? 

The car stopped infront of the white marble stairs and Jaehyun and Chenle opened the doors. Breaking my gaze from the building infront of me, i also opened my door and climbed out of the car. 

Jaehyun gave the car keys to a guy who wasn't there before and walked up the stairs while the guy drove away the car in direction of the garage. 

Chenle nudged my shoulder and followed Jaehyun with me not far behind him. Once we entered the maison, i didn't know where to put my eyes. Everything was shiny and mostly neat, the only exception were a few pieces of cloth or books and bags laying around randomly. 

We left the entrance hall with the white marble floor, the chandelier and the stairs that led up to another floor. 

Exactly these stairs we walked up, walked down a corridor, up some stairs again and finally landed infront of a light wooden door. Jaehyun knocked and after hearing the confirmation to enter, he opened the door and led both, Chenle and me, into a office. 

Across from the door stood a desk with many folders and papers laying on top of it. At the wall behind the desk was a large picture, I counted twenty male individuals, all somewhat familiar to me, and two book shelfs on either side of it. The wall on the right consists of manly three big windows that showed the area that stretched far behind the mansion. Before one of the windows stood a board that was full with photos and papers. On the left side of the room stood a couch with some random plants. 

On the leather chair behind the desk sat the familiar blue haired man. The couch was occupied by a red haired male and Johnny, while Jaehyun took a chair that stood in a corner and seated himself besides the couch. Chenle just closed the door and stood beside it.

"It's good to see you again, Jisung.", said Taeyong, his voice monoton.

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. My hands started to sweat as my eyes met his. Not being able to hold his gaze, i turned away and looked around the room for a bit.

But i didn't had to think about a response for long because Taeyong turned his attention towards Chenle who still leaned against the wall next to the door. 

"Exact report Chenle."

"I was going my typical rounds, Jisung was still in school. When he was on his way home two guys followed him. Their faces will probably be seen on cameras that are in the area, they weren't really subtle.", started Chenle, "When Jisung walked around a corner i took the chance and bought him out of sight. The two searched for a bit but eventually left."

"I'll make sure to aks Renjun to check the cameras.", said the red haired man on the couch who stood up and straightened the jacket of his dark gray suit. 

"Thank you, Taeil.", said Taeyong and the man, Taeil, just nodded and made his way out of the room. 

"Oh right, before i forget it. These guys... they were definitely friends of the man Jisung offended.", spoke Chenle. 

"I feared that something like that would eventually happen.", murmured the blue haired boss and supported his head on his hand. 

"I just don't understand why.", interfered Johnny who had a similar expression on his face like the rest of the mafia members in the room. I just helplessly looked back and forth between the four males. 

"Jisung... do you have any idea what these people want from you?", asked Taeyong with an hard expression on his seemingly flawless face. 

"No.", i replied, "No i don't. I mean it couldn't be because of the incident in the alley, right? That was just to unimportant." 

I honestly had no idea what was going on. Sure that the guy got his ass kicked might have bruised his ego but he wouldn't go as far as trying to get me kidnapped, right? 

" Well looks like we've got a new mission.",said Taeyong and stood up,"Jaehyun, call everyone together. Time to find out what is going on."

Taeyong walked around the desk and stopped right in front of me. Even though i was taller that him, the aura that he broadcasted was intimidating. 

"It's better if you stay under our supervision, Jisung. It could get quite dangerous." 

As he walked past me his hand landed on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. 

"Chenle, please take Jisung to the meeting room. Johnny, you come with me.", and with these words the mafia boss left the room with the tall man following him. 

"Let's go.", said Chenle and gestured me to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that chapter is actually pretty shitty and i'm sorry. I have many ideas for that story so i don't even know where to begin.
> 
> But nevertheless i hope that you stick around!


	6. Chapter 6

Lying in my bed once again, i stared out of my windoe into the darkness of the night. The stars were not visible, clouds hung heavy in the sky and it looked like it would rain any second. The only source of light is the weak glow of the moon that was visible even through the thick clouds.

With a sigh i turned on the back and now stared holes in my ceiling. The plain white wallpaper that decorated the walls of my room made me feel sick and like i'm in the hospital once again. But the motivation to paint them, i couldn't afford, so i left them blanc.

The room furnishing in general was pretty plain, with a small closet, a dresser, a desk and my bed. No pictures on the wall. No plants on the windowsill. Just a few clothes lying in the floor and on the chair or school books lying in the desk, waiting to be used again.

I already lived here for a few months but it doesn't really feel like a home. My aunt tries her best but even her efforts have limits.

I already made plans of moving out, as soon as i'm off age. The only problem is finding a source of money. My original goal was to go to a university and probably study buisness management or something alike. But now i'm not even sure if i can pay for it, so searching for a good paying job were you only need a highschool diploma is my priority now.

I know for a fact, that my aunt wouldn't let me do it. She wants me to learn a good job and she would want to pay for it all but for her sake and the one of her finances i will not allow it.

Other than the worries of my future, the whole situation with the NCT mafia will not leave my mind. That something harmless like the collision with a stranger on the street would cause me these problems...

I still shudder at the thought that, if Chenle (or NCT in general) wouldn't have looked out for me, i would probably be in a basement, tied to a chair or something. Or worse, dead.

Again i turned my body, now to the side so my back was facing the door. My knees were pressed against my chest and my head buried in the soft pillow.

Now more than ever, i wished my parents were still with me. My father would probably try to make me smile with akward and lame jokes while telling me to be strong and fight. My mother would give me hugs and resurgence that i'm not alone. But that's exactly what i am right now. Alone. Because my parents are dead.

A sob tore through the silence in the room. I didn't noticed that i started crying. The many tears that flowed from my redding eyes were damping the pillow. As i continued to cry i had to sit up in order to not suffocate on my own tears and snot. What a beautiful way to go.

As my sobs grew louder, i automatically pressed a hand on my mouth, trying to silence them. I didn't wanted to wake up my aunt.

After half an hour of crying and letting the feelings out that i jammed inside me the past weeks, my head hurted and my stomach growled.

Slowly i crawled out of my bed and made my way to the kitchen. There i searched through the cabinets in hopes of finding something eatable and in the one above the sink i finally found a few packages of instant ramen. I took one and also a bowl and began heating up some water. While making myself food, i tried to be as silent as possible as it was way after midnight.

While i was waiting for my ramen to cool down, my thoughts drifted to the events that took places yesterday.

I was still not over the fact that i was nearly kidnapped. As on cue my eyes darted out of the kitchen window and scanned the street for something suspicious looking. Relaxing as they found nothing, i thought about the events after my near abduction.

Going back to the headquarters of NCT made me ask myself, why they would trust me with something like that. It was a vulnerable information because as far as i know, the headquarters were not meant to be found on the first look. But they were a gang, trained killers and witty people. I'm just a highschool student. They would probably kill me without a second thought if i told anyone anything.

During the meeting i was part of, they talked about the whole situation that was going on. Why they would want to help me was a real mystery to me but i wouldn't complain. I mean i have the protection of one of the most dangerous mafia in the country.

When i sat at the large table together with twenty other skilled and dangerous men, i couldn't help but feel somewhat special. It was a good feeling and the fear that had flooded my body disappeared as soon as i sat in the chair.

At first i was introduced to all the members on the table. I thought i couldn't keep up with suddenly learning fifteen new names but to my suprise it was quite easy.

After all the introductions were done, Taeil started to explain everything in detail. During that i wasn't really paying attention, which i probably should've done. My eyes constantly wandered to the familiar black haired male that sat across from me and sometimes whispered with the blonde haired man next to him, Renjun, the main hacker of the group as i found out.

In the end they decided to reinforce my security which basically meant that that from now on i will spend more time with them. With my nearly none exciting social life i had no problems with that but the fact that i had to explain my constant absence to my aunt made everything trickier. I just hope that till the start of next week i will find a plausible excuse.

Sitting on the kitchen table i hurried to eat my ramen. Slowly i started to feel sleepy.

After finishing, i put the bowl into the dishwasher and made my way to bed. It was probably not good to go to sleep when you just ate but at this point i couldn't care less.

As soon as i lay comfortably in my bed, i was out like a light.

***

T

en walked down the corridor. It was still early in the morning and most of the members were still sound asleep in their rooms.

The only ones awake were him and the three oldest memebers.

When he arrived at the door of Taeyong's office he didn't even bother to knock and just stepped inside.

As always Taeyong sat in the chair and Johnny and Taeil on the couch.

"Morning Ten.", said Taeyong as he looked up from the papers on his desk. How he could do paper work this early in the morning, Ten couldn't understand but his boss and friend was a workaholic so it didn't really suprise him.

"Morning", the shorter male said. "What can i do for you on this lovely morning?"

"Renjun got the names of the two men who tried and failed to kidnap Jisung yesterday. I think you know what to do.", said Taeyong with a serious expression.

Ten nodded. At first he asked himself why Taeyong would do so much just for a normal highschool student who just happend to land himself into such a mess. With investigating against the reveal gang, a conflict could be formed. A high risk for a little boy. But Taeyong always had a soft spot for children (even tho Jisung isn't one anymore). It's like his mother instincts turn on and he would do everything to protect them. That's probably why none of the other members has died yet.

"Killing or just investigating?", asked the thai as he looked at the picture of the two men. They were nothing special. Black short hair, one had a strong jawline while the other had a slightly rounder face, both were quite handsome. But even though they were pretty, they were shitty at their job. The clear photo of their faces was the prove for that.

"Investigating, at least for now. We don't want to provoke anything yet. Listen around a bit.", answered Taeyong.

"Alright.", said Ten. "How come your lover boy is not with you?"

"Jaehyun is still asleep, you midget. How come you didn't jump yours yet? Aren't horny for once?", mocked the blue haired man the blond haired one.

From the couch you could hear a snort and Ten glared at the source of the sound. The tall man just smirked at the shorter.

" Shut up, Johnny. ", said Ten not really annoyed by it, it was the truth anyways.

Johnny stood up from the couch and walked over to the blond haired man. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips who just rolled with his eyes but returned the kiss nonetheless.

"Could you please do that somewhere else?", said Taeil who was silent the whole time.

"Your just bitter that Doyoung refuses to kiss you for to days now.", countered Ten.

"What did you even do, that he is so pissed at you?", asked Johnny.

"None of your buisness.", said the red haired male with gritted teeth. His cheeks slowly turning into the same shade as his hair. He really didn't wanted to talk about it.

Ten's loud laugh echoed through the room as he saw the color of his hyung's cheeks. Johnny soon joined his boyfriend and Taeyong chuckled at his friends' misery.

"Don't you have something important to do, you horny fucker?", asked Taeil and glared at Ten whose laughter slowly died down.

"Right.", he said as he wiped imaginary tears away. "I'll be going now. Later peasants."

After giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips, the spy left the offices and made his way through the gaint mansion to the garage. There he took one of the plain black motorbikes, a BMW R1100S.

He started the machine and made his way out of the the gaint parking space and away from the estate, in the direction of the city. On his way to the parking space he contacted someone who might be able to help who he planned to meet now. 

After a twenty minute ride, Ten arrived in the centrum of Seoul. It was not much going on, probably because it was Saturday morning and people had better thinks to do.

He parked the motorbike in a side street and walked down a alley that led away from the main streets into a network of alleys.

As he walked around one of the many corners, he already saw the man leaning against the wall with his phone in his hand. The small glow from the phone hit his face and showed of his handsome features.

"Hey, Ten.", said the male and both man gave each other a 'bro hug'.

"Hey Bambam."

"What do you need? You called so suddenly, i was in the middle of eating breakfast with the others. Man, Jinyoung was pissed, you own me one.", said the thai male.

"Yeah whatever. I need some information about someone and you seem to know everything, so here we are?", replied Ten and took out the photos from his pocket.

"Alright let me see.", said Bambam and took the pictures in his hand.

"These are Kim Wooyang and Choi Subeom. They are supposed members of Viper.", told Ten Bambam.

"Yeah these two are part of the inner circle."

"Really? The inner circle? They don't seem that talented to me.", asked Ten sceptical and murmured the last part.

"They probably wanted you to see them. This gang consist of attention whores who still manage to stay under the radar. Their leader is a nasty fucker, who just doesn't die. He's like a cockroach i swear, i can't even count how many assasination attempts he survived.", answered Bambam. "I would be careful around them, they are not afraid of anything. What even did they do that they are on your radar now?"

"They were always on it. They get bolder and bolder but they tried to harm an innocent citizens who is now under our protection.", he supply replied. He didn't wanted to give away to much about Jisung. Not that he doesn't trust Bambam but the less someone knows, the better.

Bambam seemed to realise that he wouldn't get more out of the man in front of him. "I see. Well than i wish you good luck with them.", he said and laid a hand on Ten's shoulder. "Tell Jaehyun i said hi, that idiot doesn't answer his damn phone."

"Will do. Thank for your help. See you around."

"Oh and Ten?", said the younger and turned around again just like the older did. "Viper is not easy to find. They have no real headquaters like we do, they are in different places every week. Also, don't try to piss them off to much okay? If they want something, then they just gonna take it." 

"Got it. And before i forget it...", said Ten and looked at Bambam. "Do you know something about another member of them? He's already a bit older, tall, has really broad shoulders and a tattoo of a snake on his neck and his hair is black and cut in a buzz cut. He supposedly acted pretty dumb and has a large nose.", Ten wanted to know. 

"The description is really inaccurate but for me it sounds like you are talking about Lee Kangsoo. He is all buff but has a brain in the size of a dust corn." 

"Is there something that makes him special?" 

"Are you kidding me? Yes there is. How do you think he is in Viper with such a low intelligence level?", mocked Bambam. 

"What is it?", asked Ten. He was getting kind of impatient. 

"Lee Kangsoo ist the son and eldest child of Lee Jeonghyuck, the current leader of Viper.", replied Bambam with a low voice. 

"Fuck." That was all Ten could say in this moment. It made sense now, why they wanted to harm poor Jisung. Lee Kangsoo's ego is bruised and he runs to his daddy to get it fixed who in return would do everything for his son.

Ten tried to not let Bambam see his uneasiness and both of them quickly said goodbye once again. 

Both males turned to the opposite direction and began making their way out of the maze of alleys.

Soon, Ten stood beside the motorbike again. He send Taeyong a short message, saying that he would head back now to report.

He put his phone into his pocket together with the pictures and started the bike and drove down the streets of Seoul, back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuhu this time it didn't take as long to update like last time (i think). The plot slowly evolves and i'm excited to continue writing.
> 
> I hope that you like the story so far. 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback or a vote if you liked it!
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who is reading this story🙏


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i'm still alive. Sorry that it took me so long to update.  
> Now that Nct2020 is happening i can pass away peacefully. Also the story will be with just the 21 members for a little bit because i don't know a way to include Shotaro and Sungchan in it. I hope that i will find a solution vor that soon tho.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy the new chapter!

"You know if you stare any longer at the plate, it will have a hole in it.", murmured my aunt as she shoved a fork of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Her voice broke me out of my trance and i picked up my own fork to begin eating. "Sorry."

"Why so thoughtful today?"

"It's nothing. I just didn't sleep well.", i responded, dragging the fork through the eggs, still full from the late night ramen.

"You were crying.", she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I- No, i weren't.", i stuttered, totally giving away that i was lying. In my head i was slapping my hand against my forehead.

"Jisung..." She laid the fork on the table and and looked into my eyes. "I heard you muffled sobs. I also couldn't sleep, you know?"

I just nodded. Suddenly i found it embarrassing that she heard me cry, even though it shouldn't.

I knew that she was not sleeping well, the thoughts about her broken family kept her awake. Not only did i lost my parents, but she lost her older sister as well. It made me feel guilty acting all sad while she has to be strong for both of us. 

"You know, Jisung...even though your parents left too early, i am still here. I know that i can't replace them but no matter what, i will help you. You are my sisters son, her greatest treasure, so i will keep you save. When anything is wrong, you can always talk to me. No matter if i am tired or busy, i will listen. Promise me to talk to me, i could not forgive myself if something would happen to you." The whole time she was talking, she held eye contact with me. As she continued speaking, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Jisungie, please don't cry." As she said that, she stood up from her place infront of me and walked around the small kitchen table. When she stood beside me, her arms circled themselves around me and my whole body got pressed against hers. Her warmth got transfered to my body and a small smile stealed it's way on my lips. 

"Thank you.", i murmured while pulling away. 

She sat down again and we finished eating in comfortable silence. After the dishes were put into the dishwasher i made my way into my room, where i pulled a washed out, printed, orange shirt and black jeans out of my closet and dressed myself. 

Before breakfast i got a message from Chenle. I don't really know how he got my number but i shouldn't be surprised. He texted me, that he will pick me up at 11 am. I looked at my clock and saw that i only had five minutes left, so i put my phone, charger and my wallet (who knows if i need it) in my black bag pack and shoved a thin jacket in it as well. Then i walked into the living room to say goodbye to my aunt. 

"I'm heading out.", i said as i entered the small space that was occupied by a simple couch, an TV and some shelves. 

"And where are you going, if i may ask?", she asked, a surprised look on her face as i wasn't the person to just randomly go outside. 

"I'm meeting up with some...friends.",i replied, unsure of what to call Chenle and the rest of NCT. 

"Friends?", she questioned and raised one of her perfect eyebrows, "Not to be rude but since when do you have friends?" 

"Oh please, you act like i've never experienced friendship before.", i scoffed and crossed my arms before my chest, looking away and pounted a bit. 

But my aunt just gave me an unimpressed look, knowing damn well that i never had friends before. 

"Alright then, have fun. Don't come home to late and don't do anything illegal.", she lectured me. When she said the last part i nearly let out a giggle but could retain myself last minute. 

"Okay. See you tonight." 

"See you tonight." 

I quickly put on my shoes and felt my phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. I took it out and looked at the message Chenle send me. It was a simple 'hurry up' which made me grab my keys and shut the door behind me after i left the apartment. I walked down the stairs and when i walked outside, Chenle stood infront of the building. His lose black shirt was tugged into his also black cargo pants. His sneakers were the same color just like his bucket hat which covered his black hair. Only a few strands peaked out from under the hat. 

"You know that you look quite suspicious when you wear all black and linger around infront of an apartment building, right?" 

"Shut up. It's called fashion, something you don't understand.", the shorted male snapped at me. 

I let out an offended sound and looked down at me. Sure it was not the most fashionable outfit on this planet but it wasn't bad. 

"Come on.", Chenle gestured with his hand to a black elegant car which parked at the side walk. It was similar to the one Jaehyun drove but through the windows in the front i could see that it wasn't the attractive male with dimples that sat behind the wheel but Yuta, the only Japanese in the group who i got introduced to yesterday. 

Before i let myself sink into these smooth looking seats, i look up to our kitchen window and saw my aunt standing there. When she saw me looking, she immediately threw both her thumbs up and smiled at me. My aunt was near thirty, still pretty young but she looked not older as twenty. That often earned her jealous glances from other woman her age who didn't look as fresh as her. 

My eyes left hers and i entered the car and closed the car door beside me. Chenle did the same as he sat down beside me in the back. What i didn't see was how her smile immediately left her lips and her slightly narrowed eyes glanced with suspicion. 

"Good Morning, Jisung. Have you slept well?", asked the Japanese and threw a charming smile at me. Nakamoto Yuta was an incredibly handsome man with a breathtaking smile and an attractive facial structure many would envy. He was also one of the older members of the group and part of the 127 unit. 

Yesterday during the meeting, the concept of the NCT mafia was explained to me by a man amed Doyoung (who seemed pretty tired with life in general but who am i to judge) and at first i asked myself why i would need to know that till i realised that it was important for me in order to get to know everyone better. And maybe it was also a way for Taeyong to flex with the strength and complexity of his mafia. 

"Good morning, Yuta hyung. Yes i slept well, i hope you did too?", i lied to avoid unwanted questions. 

"That's good to hear. I did too.", he replied. The conversation was slightly akward. 

"Hey, you never ask me if i slept good. That's unfair Hyung, you are picking favorites.", Chenle next to me pouted while looking at the older outraged. 

"Don't be stupid, you dolphin. Everyone knows that my favorite is Sicheng.", he said and smiled dreamily while looking at the road ahead of us. "And Mark but pshh." 

Chenle gagged, obviously thinking about something unpleasant. If i'm honest i didn't really wanted to know what it was.

My confused look got Chenle's attention as he said, "You will see soon enough." 

We arrived at the headquarters not much later. After the car was parked next to other expensive vehicles, we walked through the nearest door and entered yet another space. It was full with rows of shelves and gun cabinets. My eyes widened at the big amout of firearms and i automatically walked as far away from them as possible, just to be sure. 

The stairs that were the only other entrance to the room (from what i could see) led us to another gaint room. On each side of the stairs was a door that led out of the room. Large windows flooded the it with the natural sunlight, the heavy curtains drawn back. Most of the floor was covered with mats. In one corner of the room was a stand with many long wooden sticks. A few punching bags hung from the ceiling and a lots of other fighting equipment which I could not name, laid around. 

"That's the training space. You will find most members here or in the fitness studio most of the day. Well at least the older members, certain ones—", Yuta obviously looked at Chenle who just shrugged with his shoulders. "rather occupy the gaming room instead of doing actual important things." 

"Okay first of all, rude. Second i'm training my hand-eyes-coordination. There is nothing bad about that.", Chenle defended himself. The Japanese only replied with an eye roll. 

We left the training room and stood in a corridor. At the end I could see a glass door with led to what looked like a terrace and the garden of the estate. But we didn't go towards the glass door but in the other direction through a wooden door that leads us into the already familiar entrance hall. 

"Taeyong is currently out. He asked us to make you familiar with all the rooms here. I would do it but 127 has important buisness to take care of so Mark will take care of you today, alright?", asked me Yuta. 

I just nodded dumply. Yuta then said goodbye to Chenle and me and left us in the entrance hall. 

"It will probably take a few minutes till Mark hyung is here. Let's wait in the living room."

The living room was nearly as big as the training room and if the whole mansion has that large rooms then—

"Hey you want to drink something?", asked Chenle who was seated on the couch opposite of me. 

In the room where a total of four couches, logical for the amout of people that lived here. Two of them were parallel to the gigantic TV that rested against the wall while the other two were but perpetual to it (does that make sense). 

"Yeah sure. What do you have?"

"Nearly aything."

"Okay, water is fine, thanks."

The black haired boy nodded and made his way through the door which led to the kitchen. Behind him said door shut and left Jisung alone in the living room. He could hear a few people walking down the hallway and their muffled conversations.

It was akward to sit here alone, to say the least. He didn't really know anyone and the fact that this was a mafias house—

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open while at the same time the door from the living room did. From the kitchen came Chenle with two water bottles in his hand and from the other one entered Mark Lee. I didn't really know much about him other than his name. We never talked, just a quick 'hello' when we were introduced to each other. 

The older male was dressed in comfortable grey sweatpants and a black shirt. His hair was still a little bit messy but it made him look cute.

"Morning hyung.", said Chenle and threw one of the water bottles at Mark and the other to me.

I barely catched it but i got lucky and the bottle landed in my large hands. I thanked the black haired boy before i took a few sips.

"Morning, Chenle, Jisung.", Mark said and then turned towards me as he spoke, "Ready for the tour?"

"Alright, i gotta go now. Promised to play Mario Cart with Jaemin yesterday." And with that Chenle was out of the door and probably up the stairs from the sound of his loud footsteps.

"Alright, well as you know i'm Mark Lee the leader of the Dream unit. You can just call me hyung just like the other ones too, they won't mind.", the little grin that Mark threw at me made me feel a bit more at ease. I was still akward between us though.

"You already saw most of the ground floor, right?"

"Yeah, i was in the training room and here."

"Alright, at first i show you the garden a bit. Follow me."

He walked towards the glass door, the same as in the corridor he saw earlier, and shoved it open.

"This is the terrace. We all sit here mostly in summer. It's nice."

The floor of the terrace was out of white marmor. In the middle stood a large table with just a few chairs around it. In the right corner stood a table tennis table, on the left a grill. Around the edge of it were neatly trimmed fir bushes. Between these a set of stairs led down to the wide green space.

"You see that place there?", Mark pointed towards a small space with wooden structures. "That is our outdoor shooting range. Thanks to our distance to the city we can make as much noises as we like."

"And that right there is the pool. But currently there is no water in it because it's already too cold." He pointed towards the left half of the garden till his arm changed directions to the right side. "There's the basketball court. We often play when we have free time."

The whole tour through the mansion took nearly two hours. It was huge and i was sure that i would get lost more than once. During the whole trip through the many rooms i met a few of the members. Most of them from the Dream or WayV unit as 127 was currently on a mission, as Mark told me. I also learned that just a the members of the inner circle lived here. Sure more than often lower ranked ones made it's appearance for training, direct mission reports or whatever but in the end it was just them.

All in all, i was very impressed with the estate. They had everything anyone could wish for.

While the first floor was mainly occupied by the meeting room for the members, a buisness room for outside buisness, a bathroom, the gaming room (where they met Chenle and Jaemin who were screaming at each other while furiously tapping the buttons on their controllers while another member of the Dream unit, Donghyuck or Haechan, made fun of them and shoving potato chips in his mouth), a home cinema and the fitness studio which also had a section infront of a big mirror that could be used for dancing (i'm probably going to be there the most when i'm here).

Till now he only knew that the second floor held Taeyong's office. Turns out it is were the bedrooms of most older members could be found together with another bathroom and a libary which had books of every genre in it.

The third and last floor is probably the most chaotic one after Mark. Why? Because this is where the younger members lived. It had, like every floor, a bathroom. The corridors between the rooms were more narrowed which left a lot of space in the middle. On the ground laid beanbags, a table and music boxes stood there. One of the beanbags was used by Huang Renjun, the Hacker of the group, who tipped something on his computer and didn't even acknowledged Mark's and my presence.

In the end Mark and I stood in the living room again as the loud chatter could be heard from the hallway.

"The Hyungs must be back.", said Mark who looked behind me.

I turned my head and was met with the members of 127. All of them wore black uniforms with '127' in white on the vest just above the heart. Two of them, Yuta and Doyoung, held a black bag in each hand. Jaehyun talked to Taeyong and Taeil about something while Johnny told Jungwoo that no one was injured. 

"How did it go?", asked Mark the men who now walked towards them. Some plumped down on one of the couches, clearly exhausted while Doyoung and Yuta left with the bags. 

"Everything went according to plan. They didn't see it coming. We even landed us a possible deal with EXO.", spoke Johnny who put his feet on the small table infront of the couch. 

"Johnny put your feet down. I'm not gonna clean up the mess you made again.", glared Jungwoo at the taller. 

"Yeah sorry sorry." 

"Hey, Jisung. Heard you got a tour from our Markie here. And how do you like our honest home?", Johnny looked at me with interest. 

"It's nice. Really huge, i'm probably going to get lost." a nervous laugh left my mouth after i said that. I really did not know how to build social contacts. 

"Don't worry. You gonna get used to it soon.", said Taeyong and put a hand on my shoulder. 

"I don't know about you but i could eat a bear. Let's order food.", said Yuta who just entered the room together with Doyoung.

"Sounds good. Mark be so nice and call down the others.", Taeyong ruffled through his own hair, "let's change first though. We are all sweaty and i don't want the cushions to adept the scent." 

"Are you implying that i smell bad?", asked Johnny offended. 

"Oh good you got the memo.", replied the leader and began to leave the room, "I'm going first." 

Johnny just left out a grumble and pouted while crossing his arms before his chest. 

"He's right tho."

"Not you too Jungwoo."


End file.
